Everything has Changed
by marinesn
Summary: This is my first Agents of SHIELD story. Kenzie Keller's life has already been turned upside down by Coulson and it's about to happen again. This is a work in progress that I don't know if I'm going to continue, so let me know if you want me to. Pairings are May/Coulson Fitz/OC (Not completely set on not having FitzSimmons pairing so don't let that turn you away) Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Agents of SHIELD story, so please be kind. This is AU with influences from the show. I haven't written anymore of the story so let me know if you want me to continue it. Constructive criticism is alway welcomed.

_Ten Years Ago_

Kenzie Sanders and her sister, Taylor, are on a walk with there dog, Trevor, when it happens. They are almost done with their walk at a near by park when five men jump out of the bushes and attack them. Trevor attacks the first one he see's trying to protect the girls and Taylor starts to run towards the car. She turns around when she notices that Kenzie isn't following her.

When she turns around, Kenzie is fighting the men. Three of the five are already down and a fourth follows quickly. Trevor runs towards Taylor, knowing his work is done, and she calls 911. Just as she finishes explaining the situation to the operator, Kenzie throws a round house kick that knocks the final attacker to the ground.

The police arrive five minutes later, shocked to see Kenzie standing around the attackers that lay on the ground. An hour later, the police are finishing up interviewing the girls when a black SUV pulls up. A man steps out of the car and approaches the nearest officer, talking quickly and quietly the officer points him to Kenzie.

"Hello, my name is Agent Phil Coulson I'm with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division." He introduces.

"Okay?" Kenzie says slightly confused.

"I'm here to offer you a job" he states.

"No thanks" Kenzie replies before walking away.

"I don't think you understand what I'm asking" he follows.

"I've never heard of your agency, which means you're either trying to trick me or you're in a very secretive business. Both of which I want no part of" she says turning around to face him.

"You're right, we deal in secrets but it is in the interest of protection" he explains further.

"In two weeks I leave for NYU then I'm going to apply to the NYPD. I can protect enough people in my chosen profession, I don't need to join some secretive organization" she says before walking away and this time he doesn't follow her.

_Present_

Skye walks into Coulsons' office, "I've got a lead on Ward"

"Where?" Coulson asks.

"I found an old acquaintance of his, Patrick Keller. He lives in New York with his wife Kenzie. He and Ward were in the same academy class, only Patrick flunked out and went into the private sector. They kept in touch and when Hydra came out Patrick contacted Garett. I've been looking through the Keller's phone records and they received a call from a burner cell two hours after Ward escaped" Skye tells.

"What's the wife's maiden name?" Coulson asks.

"Why?" she asks confused.

"Because I want to know" Coulson demands.

"Sanders" Skye reveals.

"Should I get the team together? Or do you want to contact the senator?" Skye asks.

"Neither, I have a third option" he says before leaving his office to find May.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Coulson to find May. She was sparing, and winning, with Hunter when Coulson walked in. He waited patiently while May finished with Hunter and once she was done she walked over to Coulson and asked what he wanted.

"Skye found a lead on Ward. It seems as though he contacted an old academy friend of his, Patrick Keller. The intel seems to say that he is staying with him and his wife in New York." Coulson whispers to her.

"Okay, should we intercept the wife then enter the apartment and bring them both in?" May asks, confused as to why Coulson is whispering.

"The wife's maiden name is Kenzie Sanders, if we can turn her-" Coulson starts but May cuts him off before he can finish.

"She doesn't trust us, not after last time, and we can't send someone new in. Not with HYDRA coming out, she'll never believe them" May reasons.

"I'll talk to her" Coulson decides and doesn't give May the chance to argue. "Meeting in an hour" he announces before heading back to his office.

The hour passes quickly and Coulson thinks he's come up with a pretty solid plan to present to the team. When he heads down to the lab Skye, May, Trip, Bobbi, Hunter and FitzSimmons are waiting for him. He signals for Skye to start and she presents all the information she found on Wards location and the people he's staying with before he informs the team of the plan.

"This isn't S.H.I.E.L.D.'s first interaction with Kenzie Sanders. I first met her ten years ago when she displayed powers of immense strength. At the time we weren't required to take people with suspected powers in for questioning, she decided not to come and work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and continued with her life plans. May and I have both worked with her over the past ten years but haven't had any contact since HYDRA came out and our last meeting, to say the least, didn't go well." He pauses before telling them the plan. "I will make contact with Kenzie at her precinct tomorrow. I'm going to tell her everything and hope she decides to help us. Then we will take it from there. I have come up with two plans, one if she helps us and one if she doesn't. Familiarize yourself with them because you'll all be coming. Pack your bags, wheels up in two hours." Coulson tells them, then leaves before anyone can object.

"Can we really trust the girl?" Skye asks May.

"She's never let me down before, I trust Kenzie with my life" May states before leaving to prep the plane.

Two hours later, everyone is on the plane and they take off for New York. They land early in the morning outside of New York in an empty field. May and Coulson leave for the city, leaving the rest of the team behind.

"Do you think she'll help?" May asks after thirty minutes of silence.

"I don't know, I hope she does but this is Kenzie we're talking about. I never know how she's going to respond but I do know she always makes the best decision, even if it ends up hurting her" Coulson responds.

They arrive at Kenzie's precinct in Manhattan an hour later, ten minutes before Kenzie is due to show up. Coulson heads inside and asks where he can wait to talk to Officer Sanders in private.

When Kenzie enters the precinct, she's pulled into her Sergeants office before anyone can tell her Coulson is waiting for her.

"Congratulations, Kenzie" Sergeant Fields starts, "You've passed all your tests and the chief wanted me to give you this" he says handing her a gold detective's badge.

"Really? Thank you, thank you so much. I won't let you down" Kenzie rambles.

"I know you'll do great. Now get out there, you're already behind on your paperwork" he jokes.

When she leaves his office a few detectives and officer congratulate her before one finally tells her there is a man named Phil waiting for her in one of the conference rooms. When she enters the conference room she doesn't even give him a chance to say anything. "No, whatever it is the answer is no. I just made detective and I'm not going to throw it away by helping an organization that technically doesn't exist anymore" Kenzie tells him.

"Patrick is HYDRA, so is the man who showed up last week to stay with you" Coulson states.

"Then go to my apartment, break down the door and take them in" Kenzie tells him.

"As soon as we take your husband in, HYDRA will know you know something. They'll find you and either kill you or torture you." Coulson tells her.

"So I have to come back with you?" Kenzie asks.

"Willingly or not. I'm not going to let them hurt you" Coulson states.

"I'll help" Kenzie agrees knowing there's no other choice.

Kenzie and Coulson then head out the back where May is waiting for them and they begin the two hour drive back to the bus. When they meet back up with the team, brief introductions are made before they begin to fill Kenzie in on the plan. They go over the plan a few times before leaving the bus and heading back to the city.

They pull up at five, giving the team approximately fifteen minutes before Kenzie needs to head up to the apartment. After five minutes, Bobbi had checked in saying the fire escape was covered, Trip had the back door, Hunter had the roof, Skye was on the fire escape outside Kenzie's apartment window. May was going to cover the front door and Coulson was going to go with Kenzie. Once everyone was in position they exited the van, leaving FitzSimmons working surveillance in the car.

"Patrick? Honey?" Kenzie called when she didn't see him. "I got some exciting news today, I was thinking we could go out for dinner to celebrate" Kenzie continues reaching for her gun when he still didn't respond. She works her way through the apartment slowly, hand on her gun, looking for Patrick or Ward. She makes it to their bedroom when she see's Patrick holding a knife and Ward on the ground, dead.

"Honey, what happened?" Kenzie asks carefully.

"I-I heard him um, talking to a man on the phone. He said something about HYDRA, I remembered what you told me but he-he saw me. I had no choice." Patrick stumbles.

"It's okay, we'll figure it out. Why don't you give me the knife?" She says approaching him slowly, reaching out for the knife.

"Be careful, he may be faking it" She hears Coulson warn through her ear piece. She's about to reach for the knife when someone kicks her legs out from underneath her.

She falls down hard and see's Ward staring up at her. She kicks herself up and Skye comes through the window. Skye begins to fight Patrick while Kenzie chases Ward down the hallway as he tries to escape. When she catches up with him she kicks the back of his knee causing him to fall before leaping over him and turning to face him. He tries a low kick, which she dodges but he manages to land a punch. Which she counters to three to face and a knee to the stomach. He stumbles backwards before coming back with a few punches and kick to the ribs.

They stumble into the living room where Coulson is aiming his gun at Ward. Without a clear shot, they continue to fight. Kenzie lands a kick to the face before landing another kick to his chest causing him to fall onto the glass table. Ward lays motionless and Coulson moves to cuff him as Skye walks in with a beaten up Patrick in cuffs.

"We've got less than five minutes until the police show up. I'll finish here, you get them downstairs and in the cars" Kenzie tells Skye and Coulson. She comes down the fire escape two minutes later and the cars pull away just as the squad cars show up.

When they get back to the bus, May, Coulson, and Bobbi take Patrick and Ward to the cell. Skye and Kenzie follow Simmons into the lab to be checked for any injuries and Fitz moves Kenzie's bag to an empty bunk.

Later that night, Sergeant Fields walks into Kenzie apartment to see it trashed and blood on the walls. When he gets to the bathroom he see's one word written in blood. _HYDRA_.

**Sorry it took me so long to update this. I plan to update more frequently and it will still be AU but parallel with the show. Please Review**.


End file.
